


A walk through the world of soulmates

by maeeandlarry



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BoyxBoy, Cute, Eddie - Freeform, Fluffy, Gay, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Love, M/M, Reddie, Richie - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Short Stories, Soulmates, Stenbrough, a work with different chapters, benverly - Freeform, different soulmates, no pennywise i hate that bitch, not a whole same work, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeeandlarry/pseuds/maeeandlarry
Summary: Richie and Eddie are soulmates. Different stories of soulmates.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. What is this about?

**Author's Note:**

> These are different stories of soulmates. Different bonds between soulmates. This is a story with different parts that are not at all related to each other.  
At the beggining of each chapter I will put the summary on what each story will be about.  
Enjoy.

Hi.

Let's say I have an obsession with soulmates au's.

They have always seemed interesting to me and I wanted to create several of them relatively short. I know it is not the first time someone writes about this, and I've read many au's of soulmates and some have the same universe.

As for example: the name of your soulmate is tattooed on your skin. Or, everyone is born without seeing the colors and when they meet their soulmate they see them.

Or that kind of stuff, and even though they have already been written, I want to do it my way. I am not saying that I am copyrighting other's works, no, just that they simply come to my mind and I write them in my way, if they are the same alternate universe of other's stories, that's another thing.

Anyway, this will be strictly Reddie, because now it is my new thing and I love them fucking much, so yes.

Enjoy.

I don't know how often I will update because I am not the most constant person let' say, but I will do my best. Also, Pennywise does't exist in this universe :)

I love you <3


	2. honey your presence is exquisite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each human being has a different aura. You can see everyone's aura, but you can only feel one in particular.  
The one of your soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is an aura: An aura or human energy field is, according to New Age beliefs, a colored emanation said to enclose a human body or any animal or object. In some esoteric positions, the aura is described as a subtle body.

The thing of soulmates was a completely strange subject for Eddie, he still didn't know what it was all about. He didn't even know if he had a soulmate. Was it possible not to have it?

After all, everyone is born with one, but Eddie doesn't know how to find his own.

The point is, everyone has a kind of aura around them that defines each individual, and only when you see your soulmate is when you feel the warmth of his aura flooding yours, will you know when you find him. But Eddie does not know where his soulmate is because he has not found someone to convey the ‘supposed’ warmth that everyone is talking about.

He turned 16 a few days ago and has not yet found his soulmate, and at that age almost everyone finds their own.

The thought of having someone made exclusive and perfectly for you looks so unreal to Eddie, because he doesn't know if that someone exists. And having his mother on top of him all the time, overprotecting him and separating him as much as possible from the outside world didn't help at all to find his other half.

Every day, every second, Eddie lost hope.

He was always an observer, always looking at everyone's aura, seeing how it made him feel, all, however, froze his chest, none gave him warmth; but he watched people screaming and celebrating all the time when they ran into their other halfs, and Eddie would love to feel it. The heat in his chest making him feel safe.

Because at home, or anywhere, he felt anxious and insecure, and for once in his life, he would love to feel safe.

For once in his life, he would love to have a real home, and since everyone loves the motto of "your soulmate is your only home," Eddie would love to believe it in the same way.

Right now he is in class, watching math, lost in his notes; The professor chins a thousand and one possible words and Eddie is not sure what topics he is explaining, he only knows that he is bored and his notes are not a center of fun.

"It is assumed," the professor begins, and for the first time Eddie looks up, seeing that he is looking at some papers with complete confusion "there was a new boy, is there anybody new here?" He asks the class.

Everyone starts looking at each other looking for the supposed new student, but everyone has confused looks. Eddie looks around with boredom, wanting the bell to ring and be able to enter the next class.

"Richie Tozier?" Reads the teacher with difficulty, looking for the right way to pronounce it.

Eddie doesn't know what it is, but the name causes him something. But he doesn't know what.

However, everyone stays silent, nobody makes any sound. The teacher reads the name out loud and Eddie feels his stomach jump.

Probably hungry.

Before the teacher opens his mouth again, the bell rings loudly, and there is no student who has not taken all their things and quickly escaped from class, including Eddie.

And the need to leave that choking classroom as soon as possible, made him skip the slight stumbling block with a body, and the slight heat in his chest.

He doesn't realize, but remains straight, with his notebooks crushed against his chest, and fails to feel the look of astonishment burn his neck.

[…]

"And suddenly, boom, I push this guy and when I turn around, I enter a pool and his aura floods me like water," says Stan, blushing "I swear, it sounds stupid but holy mother is so romantic."

Eddie is watching his lunch with boredom, listening to his best friend drop words and words of how he ran into his soulmate in the second hour of class.

"I'm glad for you, Stan, I know how you feel," says Ben, looking sideways at Beverly and winking, she smiling with a cigarette between her lips.

Ben, Stan, Beverly and Eddie are sitting under the bleachers of the physical education court, escaping from the pile of students and wanting to have some peace and quiet.

Everyone had finished lunch except Eddie, who always took forever to eat.

“Anyway, his name is Bill, Bill Denbrough, and he is the cutest thing in this world. He has a slight stutter that makes him even cuter. ”

Eddie smiles inside and denies. Never in his life he thought he would hear Stan the Grumpy speak so well of someone without insulting them a little.

Life revolves when it comes to soulmates, it seems.

And Beverly notices, because she releases a comment to the boy like ‘go Stan, your reputation went to hell’ that makes him blush.

"Shut up, Beverly, you were worse."

Ben giggles.

They all didn't know each other from the beginning, only Stan and Eddie, and then later Beverly joined, and when she met her soulmate, Ben, he also joined them.

"Anyway, what will you do this weekend?" Stan asks, seeing his friends with emotion in his eyes.

"Feeling depressed," Ben says.

"Nothing," Eddie says.

"Eat until die," Beverly says, all at the same time.

Stan looks at them with surprise "wow, what a thrill."

"Something planned, Stanley?"

"Yes, Bill invited me to a meeting," he says, as if saying it was the news of world peace at last.

"So?" Eddie asks, finishing lunch.

“It's a meeting he has with his friends, two more boys that I don't remember their names, but he told me to invite my friends and, unfortunately, you are the only ones, I have no choice.”

"Flattering."

"I'm on it," says Ben.

"Me too," says Beverly.

"Well, what do you say, Eddie?" Stan asks, turning to see the youngest of all.

"I don't know, I don't want to."

"Eddie, for God's sake, leave your fear of people on your side and encourage yourself to meet new people."

"I don't want to," he says again, pouting.

"Eddie, love, Stan is right, maybe they will be great people and more participants to the losers club."

Eddie looks at Beverly for a few seconds until he gives up, nodding in annoyance.

“Well, it’s done. We will be there.”

[…]

The next day, Saturday, Eddie is looking in the mirror with annoyance written on his face, seeing his outfit and how bad it is, judging every inch of crumpled cloth.

"Shit," he mutters, annoyed.

He can't believe he agreed to go to that stupid meeting with this Bill he doesn't know what and his friends.

Eddie wouldn't have a problem, if it was just Bill. Because if the boy is Stan's soulmate (which, ironically, is the opposite of him) then the boy must be a beautiful person. But probably his friends are not, and there are two, and Eddie is not sure how to feel.

Anxiety and nervousness runs through his veins, and he feels weak.

Once he read in those manuals of 'all you have to know about soulmates' that when you were nervous or anxious, your soulmate had the ability to flood your aura with his and calm down, just by looking into their eyes, and that was one of the incredible possible things you could do with your soulmate.

Once he read that a few years ago two people were so connected and so made for each other that they came to communicate telepathically. Eddie doesn't know if it's true.

Even so, he wants his soulmate right now, because he would know that it could help him calm his nerves, and the thought of probably not having that feeling leaves a bitter taste in Eddie's mouth.

He sighs, giving up and ending in blue shorts and a black shirt.

Should he bring his fanny pack? It would definitely make him look like an idiot, but if he gets an anxiety attack he will need his inhaler.

He decides not to take it, anyway, because he is already 16 and it cannot be that he still believes the shit that his mother gives him, which is not real.

He goes down the stairs, and says goodbye to his mother, starting his way to Stan's house.

His hands don't stop playing with each other, sweating cold and trying to distract him from the future that lies within an hour.

He hates himself, because he is not an alien or anything like that, and those boys are normal people, and he is too, and he doesn't have to be nervous about people he hasn't even met.

He arrives at Stan's house and knocks twice, watching the boy open the second time.

"Eddie, you look good, as always," Stan says, winking at him and leaving the house, Eddie denies and smiles and they both make their way.

"And Beverly and Ben?"

"Oh, they called me, they can't come, they have complications."

Eddie is paralyzed, stopping walking and stopping Stan in the same way.

"Eddie?"

Eddie feels anxiety run through his veins like burning fire.

If Beverly and Ben won't be there, and Stan will probably be next to Bill, that means Eddie will be completely alone with the boys, and he's going to ruin it and ruin the meeting with Stan and show up as a weird kid who doesn't talk and just sweat stupid nerves.

"I-" tries to say, but his throat is blocked and his legs start to shake.

"Eddie," Stan says again, approaching and moving him by the shoulders to wake him from his anxiety attack. "I know what you're thinking," he says "nothing bad will happen, I'll be there with you, you're not obligated to go."

Eddie swallows hard and nods "I will go."

Stan nods and smiles "Don't worry, they are good people, I know they are."

Eddie feels a little good, just because he won't be the only one who will meet Bill's friends for the first time, but he doesn't feel so calm since he knows Stan is good at making friends and is chatty and charismatic and Eddie is quiet and weird.

Both arrive at a beautiful house, not luxurious but comfortable, homely and in good style.

When a tall, soft-faced boy opens the door, Eddie knows from the way the boy smiles and Stan the same, that he is the famous Bill.

"H-Hi, come in," he says, moving sideways and letting them pass.

When they are both completely inside the house and Eddie looks at him and nods in satisfaction, the boy speaks.

"H-Hi, I'm B-B-Bill," he says, somewhat shy and nervous.

Eddie realizes he is talking to him, so he nods, smiling "I am Eddie."

The boy conveys confidence, and his aura is soft and calm, therefore Eddie already likes him.

"I'm sorry if I act strange, I don't feel very c-confident with new p-p-people."

Eddie agrees "I know what it feels like," he says.

Bill takes them to the living room and Stan and Eddie look at each other for the place disaster.

Eddie didn't think Bill would be someone messy, he looked more like the guy who likes to put everything in its place because of the neat way he dressed.

"Sorry for the mess, my b-b-best friend, Richie, stayed to sleep t-today and left the place a d-disaster."

Eddie doesn't know what it is, but he feels that name has heard him before.

"Oh, is he here?" Asks Stan.

“No, he went to b-buy some things but he-he-he is coming back. Mike can't come, so w-w-we'll be just the four. ”

Eddie feels his stomach fall, because if the boy was that messy, then his aura would be the same, and Eddie didn't like him anymore.

Stan nods, smiling at Bill.

A few minutes pass with Eddie and Bill talking incessantly, it is amazing how well Eddie and Bill clicked, as if they had known each other for a lifetime. Eddie likes it, and much.

He knows some things about Bill, just like Richie, like the fact that the boy had apparently run into his soulmate by accident yesterday at school but his soulmate hadn't noticed and Richie kept complaining and brag about how he spent the rest of his day looking for his boy in every corner.

Eddie had laughed, because he had to be so lucky that it would happen, but Eddie doesn't say it, because he knows that it would probably happen to him.

When the conversation remains fluid, a noise is heard.

The entrance door is heard open but Eddie is not paying much attention, he is too immersed in the conversation with Bill that he doesn't hear the footsteps in the hallway and keys crashing to the ground.

"Oh, shit," he listens, and it's not the voice that startles him and makes him turn so fast he almost falls off the couch.

No, what makes him do all that, is the enormous and intoxicating warmth that surrounds his aura as if it were suffocating him. It is the way his heart seems to stop beating, as if it were being chained to his lungs, without allowing him to breathe.

Eddie has his eyes open and fixed on the boy in front of him, who is equally.

Both are static, looking at each other, being flooded with each other's aura. And Eddie sees it, Eddie sees how the boy's aura seems to want to take off from him and want to join with Eddie's, and Eddie feels it the same way.

His chest is so warm, and his body so comfortable and shaky. Eddie describes it as an extremely cold winter day and then a hot shower.

"Oh, R-Richie," says Bill.

But Eddie listens to him far away, and the boy, Richie, seems to ignore him the same. Both are too consumed in each other who do not feel their limbs.

“Uh, guys? Eddie?” Eddie listens to Stan, and then comes out of his reverie when he feels Stan's hand rest on his shoulder.

"Oh," Eddie says, taking his eyes off the boy and looking at Stan.

"This is a surprise," Richie speaks, his voice clinking in Eddie's ears, tickling him.

"What t-thing?"

Eddie smiles at Stan to reassure him, and he doesn't know what it is (though he has his suspicions), but he's so comfortable and relaxed that all the nervousness came out like a bullet from his chest, and now he feels at home.

Home.

Richie approaches the couch, and Eddie stands up, standing next to him, and the closer the boy was, Eddie felt fuller.

"Let me introduce myself," he says, smiling sideways "I am Richie, your future husband."

"Richie!" Bill says, with surprise and annoyance, as if that had been an insult "don't be r-r-rude!"

Eddie smiles sideways, his eyes lost on Richie's, ignoring Bill's complaints.

"I'm Eddie," he says, and his voice seems to have an effect on Richie because the boy seems to sigh.

"Bill," he says, without taking his eyes off Eddie, "if I had known that I would find my fucking soulmate in your living room, I would be living with you."

Bill is silent and Stan seems to let out an exclamation.

"Oh shit," Eddie hears Stan say, and yes, Eddie thinks the same.

[…]

Two months had passed since Eddie and Richie had met, and, a week of talking and getting together and getting to know each other more and more, they decided to date.

Both were perfect for each other, despite the differences. Like the one Eddie was tidy and Richie wasn't, Eddie was quiet and Richie wasn't, Eddie was calm and Richie restless, Eddie was shy and Richie sassy. Both were salt and sugar, but they were perfect for each other.

Like the one every time Eddie felt nervous or about to have a panic attack, it was only enough that Richie was in the same room and all of Eddie's fears would disappear.

Or like the one that every time Richie got depressed and couldn't stand himself, he just had to hear Eddie's voice and he would be fine with himself.

Both were perfect for each other, both deserved and from the first moment their eyes met, both loved each other unconditionally.

Eddie supposes that this is how it feels, when you meet your soulmate.

You love him from the first moment, he makes you feel good with just his presence, he makes you want to live forever with just one touch, he makes you want to accept yourself just by hearing his voice.

Eddie never thought he would find his soulmate.

And he did it, and not only found it, but also found his home.

"Eds," Eddie hears Richie call him, letting him out of his reverie.

"Yes?"

"I was telling you, what do you think if we skip classes?"

Richie is behind him in the classroom, stuck to him with his nose sunk in his curlers.

It's something that Richie liked to do lately, and it was to smell Eddie's hair, he said it gave him inspiration and confidence, and that he felt calm and safe, and Eddie understood.

"Rich, babe, you're crazy," he says, turning around and kissing his nose, then fixing his eyes on the board.

"Why not? I'm bored and I want to kiss you with you under the stands. ”

"I curse the day I showed you that hiding place."

Richie giggles and leaves a soft kiss on Eddie's neck, making him shiver.

"I love you," says Richie, with his lips now brushing Eddie's ear.

Eddie takes a deep breath and floods with Richie's aura, making him feel safe.

"I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading it :) i hope u liked it and also i'm sorry for take so long slkfjks


End file.
